


Hints

by cosmic_llin



Category: Doctor Who, The Avengers (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Detectives, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They solve problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyvivien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvivien/gifts).



> These characters do not belong to me, I'm just using them for some non-profit fun.

If you asked certain people where the place was, they would pretend not to know what you meant, or change the subject. But, soon afterward, they would subtly hint to you where it might be found, and, if you were clever, you would pick up the hint, and you would shortly find yourself in a neat, bright little office on a leafy side street, far from the smoky gumshoe's hideaway that some part of you had been expecting.

  
Neither of them was really in charge - they would listen to the client's trouble, both of them together, the blonde generally on the chair, sitting primly straight, paying close attention, while the darker-haired one lounged about, seemingly barely listening at all, until suddenly she would make a sharp, insightful comment and then the two of them would converse in a whispered shorthand that came from their years of working closely together, solving mysteries and righting wrongs for their select clientele.

  
And then you would leave their office, perhaps having had a cup of tea and a biscuit, and you would know that, whatever your trouble was, it would soon trouble you no more.

  
There wasn't even a name for the company, not officially. No grand title, no 'Investigations' or, heaven forbid, 'Private Eyes'. If you didn't know who Mrs Peel and Romana were, then you probably didn't need to.


End file.
